Cross Country
by Silver Tiger 123
Summary: Two girls from California, Megan and Story, are given the opportunity of a lifetime, to go to New York and study history for a scholarship to Yale. This, however, doesn't come without a few hang ups. This story centers around two main OC's and the canon cast, no romance save for implied stuff. Fair warning for strong language and general fuckery.
1. The Adventure Begins

**AN: It feels weird to be writing for such an old fandom, but with the third movie coming out it only felt right. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy! Apologies for the length as well.**

"Students! Please meet with your teacher in the pre-determined spot to find your assignments!" A young woman's voice boomed across the well lit main hall of the New York Museum of Natural History.

Story bounced with excitement over to her teacher with Megan following in an only slightly less excited manner.

"Story, Megan?" They approached their teacher as she called to them.

"Since you two asked me before we left, here are your papers." She smiled and passed two thick packets to them. "But please stick around for further instructions." They nodded and slunk to the edge of the large group, now chatting idly as the assignments were handed out.

Meanwhile, across the room, stood up on a handrail was a tiny cowboy watching the students cautiously with a telescope.

"Jedediah, we were instructed to remain still in our cases until all but the last group had left." Octavius warned from below the railing. He was waved off casually.

"Punks don't care much about us, it's fine partner." The blonde reassured, still clearly focused on the group.

"Regardless, we should return to our people. The students could be assigned to make notes on our our dioramas and we are some of the more recognizable miniatures." Jedediah sighed.

"If it'll get ya off my ass then I'll go with ya." He conceded, hopping down from his perch. "But I have to say, it looked like most of em' were headed elsewhere." Just as he had said this two people thundered by the duo, shaking the ground and nearly knocking them down.

"To Rome!" One of the figures joked. Octavius felt a pang of emotion at the enthusiastic reaction to learning about his home. Jedediah merely laughed.

"To Rome with us too!" He mocked, interlocking his arm with the general.

"Let us hope that we can outpace the young ladies." Octavius muttered as he followed them back towards the room he called home.


	2. A Meeting

**AN: This ones pretty short too, but I promise the fast updates will make up for any issues. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy! (Also, the warning for the strong language applies here.)**

Despite their best efforts, the tiny men arrived second to the average sized girls.

"Damn it… Too slow…" Jedediah swore, tossing his hat away and wiping the sweat off his face.

He and Octavius stood in the door way, panting from the "long" run. Megan and Story stood near the Victorian case, speaking too quietly for the mini men to hear.

"Maybe not, my barbaric friend." The roman smiled, sliding his helmet back on. "We can still make it back to our cases." He then took off, making a b-line for his home. However, with his face turned up towards Rome he failed to note the girls stepping towards the very same exhibit. Now this wouldn't have been an issue if Octavius wasn't exactly two and one half inches tall.

As it was, he was about to be crushed when Jedediah called out.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Jedediah called out, voice already going hoarse on the last word.

"Huh? Who called us?" They stopped, allowing Octavius to flee under the bench.

Jedediah, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was scared stiff. He had no idea what would happen if he was seen, or even what would happen if he wasn't in his diorama by the time they checked his.

"Uh, Story?" Jed froze. "Is that the miniature that you said was missing?" The red-head looked down to where Megan pointed. Not to the blonde, but to Octavius. "The general, you said there wasn't one in the case right?" Much to Jedediah's relief, Octavius went rigid. He was frozen in something of a mimic of their dormant form.

"Huh, maybe." Jedediah scrambled to the safety of a potted plant as Octavius was picked up by Story.

"Oh yeah! This is totally him!" She held him in her palm and turned back to Megan.

"Awesome, we can just put him back in this display then?" Megan asked, Story only shrugged in response.

"I guess so… Who was he anyway?"

"Gaius Octavius." She answered, though it sounded more like another question.

"Mm…" She moved to the next case. Jed held his breath and hoped for the best. "Wait." He huffed angrily and rushed to the bench as they examined it.

"There's no way there could be another one missing…" She mused. "They can't move on their own, so who the fuck moves 'em?" Jed laughed, unfortunately for him, much louder than he had meant to.

"Story..." Megan turned to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"You heard that, right?"

"I thought that was you…" Megan shook her head.

"No… Should we check the room?"

"Mmhmm." They parted, and began to move about to find the source of the noise.

Jedediah sprinted out from the bench as the path opened for him. But as he was about to begin his climb a voice stopped him.

"The hell is that?" He dropped, hitting the floor with a small but harsh sounding thud.

"Holy shit!" The two 'giants' rushed to where the tiny cowboy lay.

"What the…?" Jedediah sighed.

"It's who, and I'm Jedediah." He stood up, dusting himself off. He pulled his hat down over his face, and looked up at Megan and Story. "And I could ask you ladies that same thing." He pointed out.

"Uh, I'm Story." She adjusted her glasses awkwardly, as if they could be causing her to see the man.

"Megan, I'm Megan." Once again this sounded like more of a question than an answer.

"Well then, I suppo-" the cowboy was cut off by Story.

"Hold up. Also, sorry for interrupting, but was the guy I picked up before alive too?" Jed nodded.

"All the exhibits are alive." Silence was all he got from the girls.

After a minute or so Story spoke up again.

"Weirder things have happened before, I guess this isn't so bad." She conceded. Megan nodded.

"So do you want some help back to your case?" Jed hesitated, then nodded.

"Thanks." Megan smiled and hoisted him back to his case by the back of his vest.

"Not a problem, Mr. Smith." She said, setting him down. He wasn't sure how to feel about being addressed as Mister but before he was given time to comment the young woman's voice rang out again.

"Students! Please meet up with your teachers again, and don't worry about the completion of your assignments, there has been a scheduling error. Essay contest students, please meet in the director's office." The girls turned to leave.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Smith!" The redhead called back over her shoulder as they left, leaving a slightly dumbfounded cowboy in their wake.


	3. Another Meeting

**AN: Not much to say here, but the chapters should be getting consistently longer from here on out. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy!**

Inside the office there were two people waiting for the essay contest winners. With a total of eight winners it was a fair shot for either Megan or Story to receive the final award.

"Hello, is this everyone that needs to be here?" A woman with black hair asked, stepping towards the group. The teens nodded.

"Excellent! So, I am Rebecca Hutman, the museum's curator and the one who got to decide the winners. Now, all of your papers stood out against the rest. That's why your classes were given the opportunity to take a trip here. But, two the essays I read really- yes?" She was interrupted by a raised hand in the back. A pale boy with messy brown hair stepped forward.

"I thought only one essay could be chosen for the award?" he questioned softly. Rebecca smiled.

"Originally, yes. But after seeing two of these responses there was no way to decide between them." He nodded.

"And I'm proud to say, the victors have both come from…" The tension in the room had skyrocketed, to the point where Story had something of a death grip on Megan's hand.

"Wilson High School."

Story looked to Megan with wide eyes.

"We did it!" Her voice was quiet and squeaky. The other contenders sighed and soon left the room, returning to their classes. Rebecca's soft laughter drew their attention back to her and the director behind her at her desk.

"Now." Mr. McPhee spoke up. "For completing the assignment to Mrs. Hutman's liking you have received several opportunities." The girls nodded and collected themselves.

"The first being some of the first, not to mention youngest, people to begin work in our lab. Along side our library, it has been remodeled and renewed as the best of the best." A slight smile betrayed his otherwise professional demeanor.

"Then, you will have the museum facilities at your complete disposal during your stay in New York. As such, your paper to be approved for scholarship will need for it's thesis to be approved by our board of directors before moving on to the next phase." They nodded yet again.

"And finally, should you complete this assignment to the board's satisfaction you will be given a full scholarship to Yale." At his last words a sharp intake of breath could be heard from Megan. She had only known about the scholarship, not that it was to such a prestigious university.

"Do you accept?" McPhee slid two forms towards the edge of his desk. They signed their names and information with shaking hands.

"Excellent, welcome to the New York Museum of Natural History."


	4. Sweet Victory

**AN: So... here's the fourth chapter. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy.**

The duo started screaming as soon as they got outside. Their close friends Bronte and Ashley ran from the class group to meet them on the stairs.

"We won!" Story shouted exuberantly. Bronte hugged her and and Megan tightly as Ashley squealed and bounced in a circle. The class cheered as they heard the news repeated back to them a few minutes later.

"So what does that mean for you girls?" The good mood came full stop at the teacher's question.

"We'll be… Staying here…" Story explained in an unusually timid manner as the situation full set in on her mind. "For at least two years…"

For a moment there was only stares and silence in Megan and Story's direction.

"That's awesome." Bronte commented. "You'll be living together in New York and living your dreams." Her large hazel eyes shimmered with something unidentifiable.

"Promise me one thing though," Ashley pushed in between Megan and Story. "You'll let us come an visit." She looked dead serious.

"Of course!" They chorused. And as the sun fell completely behind the trees, Story and Megan were taken back to their hotels for a final goodbye to their friends.

The night was spent at a lovely dinner with the other classes, where Megan and Story were praised endlessly for their accomplishments. The tiny cowboy they had met was pushed to the back of their mind, and marked as merely an idea that never happened. A flight of ridiculous fancy.

After the dinner came to an end Story and Megan returned to their room, and began to a few minutes soft conversation had begun.

"So, we're really staying…" Story started.

"It's gonna be great, Friendo." Megan assured with a sleepy smile, her blue eyes clouded with exhaustion. "We'll wake up tomorrow, go to the awesome library and start our work." Story sighed and smiled.

"Yeah…" She folded the dress she had worn earlier and placed it away safely.

"It's eleven already. We should get to bed." Suitcases were cast to the side and within the quarter-hour both of the girls were cast into an uneventful night of sleep.


	5. The Beginning

**AN: Don't worry, we'll get to the canon characters soon enough. The girls finally get to meet with them in one more short chapter or so. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy!**

Megan and Story were given the opportunity to see their friends off at the airport. They followed the group in as far as possible, and left with Ms. Hutman once the class was gone.

"So, you two are pretty young to be applying for this position. Most people who tried for the contest were eighteen already." A brief rush of pride hit Story.

"Well, Ms. Hutman, I've loved history since I was young and thought it was definitely worth a shot if I could have a chance to get a proper degree for it." 'At Yale no less…' She added mentally.

"You can call me Rebecca," the older woman laughed softly. "And I definitely know the feeling… I've been writing my thesis for seven years."

"Seven years on one project? That's literally half my life…" Story muttered.

"You're fourteen?" Rebecca turned confusedly around as she paused at the red light.

"Fifteen. On our second year of high school." She nodded and returned her eyes to the road. Within another ten minutes the museum was in sight. She parked at the curb and the small group returned to the office from the day prior. Rebecca sat in McPhee's place and pulled two thick Manila packets from the desk drawer.

"Alright you two, today is the first day you'll be in here. You have to have your first draft thesis to me so I can deliver it to the board by the end of December." Megan grabbed the packets and gave one to Story before opening hers. They were given several minutes to survey the contents before returning to the conversation.

"After your day is done here, which consists of two hours of work, three hours of study, and a forty five minute break period, I'll be escorting you to the apartment your families have arranged for you. But only for the first week, then you'll be responsible for arriving at noon and leaving at the right time." She smiled softly. "For today though, meet me on the steps of the museum at 5:45 sharp." The girls nodded. They were led through the currently empty halls in a brief tour to get them aquatinted with the scenery. She showed them how to get to the three main places they'd need to know, the lab, the library, and the storage facility underneath the building.

"So, you can get yourselves back to the library? You only have to study today, though your other tasks and such will be introduced later." She smiled. The girls nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you this evening then." She turned off and headed for the front desk. They took off towards the library chatting idly.

"So Story, do you have an idea as to what you'll be doing for your thesis?" Megan asked. She shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking about the interaction of myths and legends of ancient civilizations. Like how non-Egyptian gods wormed their way into Egyptian myths." She pushed the great oak doors of the library open as she spoke. "You know, the usual." Megan nodded. They found a large desk to sit at as they began their work. Soon there were great stacks of books on the table, towering above the girls sitting around it. Chatter and laughter filled the blessedly empty room, as the Library had not had it's official reopening yet after the remodeling. Time passed quickly and soon it was time for them to meet Rebecca. However, in their current fit of laughter, they were too distracted to notice. It took almost twenty minutes before they noticed, whilst putting away the books.

"Megan, were supposed to be out at 5:45 right?" Megan nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's six o' five." Their eyes locked for a moment, panic washing over them.

"Oh shit." They took off in a dead sprint for the door. As they reached the front door, the sound of Rebecca laughing at them and their own footsteps drowned out the sound of a an ancient skeleton coming to life and shaking it's head as it ran for the stairs.

(-)

The landlord handed over the keys to Megan and Story only minimal questioning. The apartment they were given was suite five, in the center of floor nine. Luckily for them the elevator was in working condition.

"Snazzy place. All European and junk." Story commented, tossing her bag and suitcase on to the couch. Aside from the objects in the kitchenette and a small coffee table it was the only furnishing visible to her. She went to inspect the bedrooms while Megan investigated the kitchen. Story was pleased to see two rooms, linked by a large bathroom, each with a dresser and twin bed inside. Her's, or what Story took to be hers, had a small balcony over the alley outside. Megan's had a window and small flower box. It didn't take long for them to get comfortable and fall asleep, despite only having the blanket and pillow each had brought from home.


	6. Magic

**AN: Here we see a bit more into the world of Megan and Story, and why they chose this path. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy!**

The work began, just as Rebecca had said, after the first week. They strolled in the door a few minutes early to get acquainted with the job.

According to Rebecca, the work wasn't hard. They had to assist patrons, give tours, and answer questions. Story was sent off with a tour group of fifth graders and after that, several groups of older folks. Megan assumed it was due to the rather soft appearance of her and her outfit. Megan was tasked primarily with answering questions and giving directions to confused patrons at the information desk. Work went quickly and they quickly returned to the library yet again. Story sat at the table, typing idly on her laptop, while Megan went to retrieve the books from yesterday.

"So what should we do for dinner?" Story began, lazily browsing pages from Megan's book. "There's a Chinese place just down the street, or we could get pizza again or something." Megan shrugged.

"I dunno, but I have a question." Story looked up, puzzled at the serious tone of her friend. "Is this place giving you a weird feel?" Story pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yeah, got this weird vibe about it." Megan hummed.

"A magic kind of thing?" Megan questioned, turning to pull a small book from her bag.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to do anything with it, and it's definitely not a normal thing." Story mused, making feint trails of gold in the air between them with her index finger.

"Show off." Megan teased. Story laughed softly.

"Yeah well, it's a pretty cool thing to be able to do Meggles." She defended. Megan laughed briefly, then fell silent.

"…do you think we really found more magical stuff? I thought it was pretty rare these days…" Story gazed at her friend with a serious expression. Megan shrugged.

"Don't know, wanna try and see?" A mischievous smile pulled across Megan's face as the flickering power of her friend lit up the table top.

"I guess we'll be staying late tonight." Story grinned.


	7. The First Night

**AN: Welp. This is a much longer chapter than usual, and the canon cast finally make a proper appearance! Please tell me if you have any suggestions for later eventsin this story, and as sort of a self promo I want to say that I also take requests! My fandom list is on my profile so feel free to go check it out and make a request. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy.**

As the final call for closing time echoed throughout the museum the girls split up, Megan heading to check the tomb for evidence, given that it seemed to be the most likely location for magic objects. Meanwhile Story wandered the halls for anything else.

Megan sighed. She had examined every inch of the tomb in under ten minutes, and Story had yet to return. She had promised to meet her once she found something or found it was too late to stay. Megan slid down against the cool glass of the sarcophagus case. She shut her eyes and relaxed slightly. This only lasted a few moments however, as a soft golden glow shone through her eyelids.

"What? It is magic…" She opened her eyes to see the wall mounted tablet emitting the glow. The noise of glass scraping against stone however distracted her. A stark realization washed over Megan with a start. She was in a tomb. With a sarcophagus and a magic tablet that was assumed to bring things to life. Needless to say, when a hand tapped her shoulder she was out of there like a bat out of hell.

Story's escapades so far had been far less interesting. She meandered down halls, searching for a source of the energy. She could hear the night guard downstairs, it sounded as if he was stumbling along with a large key ring in hand. She made a mental note to avoid him and advise Megan to do the same. After fifteen minutes of wandering Story decided it was too dangerous to stay longer. She headed off towards the tomb, assuming Megan had understood the agreement. As she did so something caught her eye. The T-Rex that stood at the entrance of the museum. Or more so the lack of one. Story picked up her pace towards the stairs, worried about their safety here. She was interrupted by the call of a moose. As it charged down the hall towards the strawberry blonde she dove to the side.

"What the fuck!?" She yelled, half of her laughing and half having a panic attack. Story got up again, dusting herself off and adjusting the pleats of her black skirt.

"Was that a fuckin' moose?" She breathed, hopping down the steps two at a time towards the first floor. "Oh my god…" She sprinted for the tomb as it came into view. She had hoped it was safe and that Megan stayed, but as she entered her eyes fell on something that terrified her. The two jackal guards had crossed their spears and the casket and glass case were open, the lids thrown to the side in a deliberate manner. She stepped in closer. The guards turned slowly, then raised their spears. Story breathed a soft thanks to whatever god had allowed her to survive this.

"For real, I should have expected this to be the magic thing." Story scolded herself. She passed the sarcophagus carefully and placed her hand on the oddly warm metal tablet.

"Young lady?" A deep voice startled Story away from the tablet. "What are you doing?" She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm one of the girls whose been working here." She kept her eyes trained on the floor as she stepped away from the tomb. "I didn't mean to stay this late." He chuckled.

"Was it your friend who I saw running down the hall, looking like she had seen a ghost?" Story looked up.

"Yeah," she smiled. "That would be Megan." The former president offered the girl a hand.

"Theodore Roosevelt, former President of these United States of America. Would you like some assistance in finding her?" Story nodded and took his hand, allowing him to hoist her onto the back of his horse. He took off down the hall as the museum finally began to wake up fully.

Megan was pinned in a corner when they found her.

"Meggles!" Story cheered, jumping off the horse. "I found you!" The blonde girl jumped to her feet and hugged her friend tightly.

"Bruh-chan…" She huffed as Story giggled at the odd nick-name. "We need to leave." Story smiled softly.

"I dunno, I guess it's late." The president approached, having dismounted.

"And might I say, you two aren't supposed to be here." Story hung her head.

"Yeah, I know. But can I ask something before we leave?" He hummed thoughtfully, then nodded.

"What do you need to know, lass?"

"Is it the tablet that brings everything to life? Or is it something else?" He smiled.

"The tablet, it's power keeps us all alive during the night." He elaborated.

"Okay… And it's everything?" He nodded. The orchestra of animal noises and human voices coming from down the hall supported the former presidents claim. Before they could leave said noise grew, and a small group of people came running down the hall towards the girls. It consisted of several men in thick leather armor and a night guard. The night guard was being dragged along roughly by his collar. He held onto his flashlight like a life line.

The apparent leader of the armored men yelled something to the President before dropping the terrified man at his feet.

"Attila, that is the new guard." He explained as Story and Megan slunk back. "He'll be doing Larry's shift on Saturdays and Sundays." The Hun huffed and ordered his men away, leaving the guard behind.

"Now, you two are welcome to come here. Day or night." The president offered. "But I don't recommend coming on the weekends, most of the exhibits will be locked up then. Larry has been one of the few guards to allow us free-roam." Story looked at him confusedly.

"Were allowed to stay?" She questioned.

"Indeed, you know about the museum's secret now." Teddy murmured as he mounted Texas once again. "A secret that I trust you will keep?" They nodded frantically.  
>He smiled and rode off.<p>

"Have a safe evening ladies." They bolted for the door.

(-)

"MEGAN WHAT THE FUCK." Story threw herself onto the couch as soon as they had made it home.

"I don't know!" Megan cracked up. "Since when are we able to actually feel magic?" Story groaned into the couch cushions.

"Fuuuuuuh." She sighed. "So are we staying late tomorrow too? It'll be Monday." Megan shrugged and yawned.

"Let's beat that dead horse when we get to it." She heaved herself to her room, falling into bed as Story fell asleep on the couch.


	8. Words from the Author

**Now, I don't know if anyone wants more or not. I have more, about five chapters and I'm still writing more. But I have to know if anyone wants to read this, or I won't bother posting anymore chapters. However, there is another story with the same OCs that will also be up, as it is something of an alternate path for the story. It takes place as if Megan and Story didn't win, and had to find something else to do. It will be a PJO/HOO fic.**


	9. An Update! Sort of

**AN: I am so sorry, I got really sick and had to lay off writing and then catch up on school work. But I have returned and chapters will resume as normal!**


End file.
